


Sugar-Poached

by Dellessa



Series: More Taters Please! [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Death, Fluff and Angst, Hate Crimes, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sex Toys, bad things happen, good things happen too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexei’s plane arrived at the airport a little after 9:00 p.m.. Kent waited at the baggage claim, and tried not to act as jittery as he felt. He didn’t hear Alexei even come up behind him, but relaxed as familiar arms folded around him and pulled him close. He relaxed into the embrace, letting himself be enveloped in Alexei’s strength. </p><p><a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693">Check Please!</a> (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar-Poached

Alexei’s plane arrived at the airport a little after 9:00 p.m.. Kent waited at the baggage claim, and tried not to act as jittery as he felt. He didn’t hear Alexei even come up behind him, but relaxed as familiar arms folded around him and pulled him close. He relaxed into the embrace, letting himself be enveloped in Alexei’s strength. 

“Котенок, let’s go home.” He took the keys from Kent, and grabbed his bag. 

“You don't have to drive us.” 

“Kenny, you look exhausted,” Alexei said, and slung an arm over Kent’s shoulder. He pulled him close. The walked to Kent’s car, and stopped beside it. Alexei’s duffle fell to the floor, and he pressed Kent against the passenger door. His lips met Kent’s, his hands cradling the back of Kent’s head like he was something fragile and precious. 

Kent opened to him, the moan he made lost in Alexei’s mouth.

They finally broke apart. Kent leaned against the car, dazed. 

“I’m missed you too, Котенок. Come, come get in. I have plans.” 

Kent hurried into the passenger side, laughing. “I’m glad you’re here. Fuck, I’m so glad. I missed you Alyosha. So much. Fuck, how am I going to do this?” 

“One day at a time,” he said. They pulled out of the parking garage, and into traffic. It was nearly ten before they reached Kent’s apartment. They’d stopped off for Chinese food on the way, and ate it as soon as they got it into the kitchen. Kent had not even realized how hungry he was until he tucked into the stir-fry. Left-overs made it into the kitchen, and Alexei ushered Kent into the bedroom, pulling clothes off as they went.

Alexei lifted Kent up and laid him on the bed, kissing across his bare skin. His fingers slid across the cheeks of Kent’s ass and stopped when they brushed against latex nestled between the cheeks. He stopped and looked down at Kent, a string of Russian left his lips. He spoke to fast for Kent to follow. Kent still flushed a deep red. He had no doubt it was dirty. He knew that tone. 

“I wanted to be ready for you,” Kent murmured. “Fuck me?” 

Alexei didn’t have to be asked twice, he sat up, pulling Kent into his lap. Their erections rubbed together in a most delicious way, leaving Kent clinging to Alexei’s shoulders. They kissed, messily, teeth knocking together at first in their haste. 

Kent reached for the lube, his hands slicking them both up. Hand closing around them and giving a pull. He shuddered, and lost all concentration when Alexei began to work the plug out, and lifted him, big hands tight enough to bruise. 

His head fell against Alexei’s chest as he was slowly impaled. He would have sunk down all the way, but Alexei held him still, making him take it in bit by bit. Somehow it was more intense for it. 

Alexei never stopped his constant murmur of Russian, seemingly losing all grasp of English. 

Kent wasn’t much better once Alexei found the right angle and hit his prostate with each thrust. He came between them, semen spurting across Alexei’s chest, and smearing between them as Alexei chased his own orgasm.

It wasn’t long before they were both sprawled across the bed, boneless and grinning at each other. 

“Good welcome home, Kenny. Very good,” Alexei summed up, and pressed a kiss against Kent’s forehead. 

Kent barked a laugh and managed to get up and make it over to the bedroom to clean himself up. He came back with a damp rag, and did the same for Alexei, before snuggling up to him. “Missed you.” 

“Missed you, too, Kenny.” 

Kent wiggled as close as he could, resting his head on Alexei’s shoulder. “What now?” 

“Rest, then find some food? You want to go out?” 

Kent considered it, “No. I’d rather stay in with you. Fridge is stocked. I can make us something, and...I guess we should talk. Right? We have things to talk about. Do you want to open that can of worms now?” 

“Not so bad, Kenny. Not really. I take care of things. Realtor contacted me this morning. Found a place that meets all of our needs. Zimbonni send his mother to scope it out. She send pictures in the morning. See, painless. And found wedding planner. They contact you Monday. Take care of most things. It all be fine.” 

“You really don’t have to take care of everything,” Kent mumbled against Alexei’s damp skin. He wiggled up until he was leaning over the Russian, and claimed his mouth. 

When he did pull away Alexei sighed, “I know.” 

“I’m not weak,” Kent mumbled. 

“Would never be saying you were, сахарок.” 

“So...I’m your sugar now?” Kent asked. 

“Sweet, little kitten, yes.” Alexei gave him a wide grin, making Kent’s heart flutter in his chest. “The class going well?” 

“Как и можно было того ожидать,” Kent warbled, his pronunciation awkward, but understandable. He flushed red, “I knew you’d ask. So...first thing I learned.”

“Is not bad. Am touched you try.” Alexei leaned over, stealing a kiss. “Very glad. You learn anything else?” 

“All kinds of things, babe. All kinds of things.” Kent grinned mischievously. He swung a leg over Alexei’s hips and leaned in, kissing him until they were both out of breath. “We should get up and eat something.” 

“We should,” Alexei agreed, but leaned up and caught Kent’s lips again. “Would rather nibble on you, though.” 

“I’m sure you would, but...food, man, food.” Kent stole one more kiss before going off to the shower. He was quick about it for once, and slipped into an old pair of sweats when he got out. 

He headed to the kitchen and made them both chicken and rice. It was simple, but good. They ate in silence. “I’m glad you came this weekend. I really missed you.” 

“Missed you too, Kenny.” Alexei put his hand over Kent’s, and enfolded his hands around Kent’s smaller hand. “I love you.” 

The words still shook Kent. “I love you, too.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They woke up early to talk to Alicia over skype as she did a walk through of the cabin. The inspection had already come through clear. The place was very much structurally sound, and met all of their requirements. It was also about a half kilometer away from the Zimmermann’s cabin.

“What do you think, boys?” Alicia asked as they finished the tour. 

“I think it’s a good place for a summer wedding,” Kent managed, the words tripping of his tongue. “Xi?” 

“Is good, have paperwork sent over, please, and thank you Mrs Z. We greatly appreciate it.” 

Alicia smiled. “Anytime boys. You take care of him Alexei. We are counting on you.” 

Alexei grinned, “Is no hardship.” 

“Thanks, Mrs. Z. We appreciate it.” 

The Skype call ended, and butterflies fluttered in Kent’s chest. They were really doing this. 

Alexei had already made arrangements with his bank to wire over the money. They would fax over his paperwork to sign to Allison, who would hold it for him until he got in on Monday. By the end of the week they would own the property. It was unreal. They would have a place to go when season ended, and a place to get married. He shook at that, and hoped that Alexei would not notice.

Alexei smiled, and pulled Kent into his arms without another work, rubbing little circles into his back. “You being okay, Kenny?” 

“Y-yeah. ‘M fine,” He managed, not feeling that way at all. “Things are just moving a little fast.” 

Alexei carded through Kent’s hair, and looked down at him, worry written across his face. “We wait then?” 

Kent leaned into his touch. “No. It’s fine, babe. I just. Yeah. I’m nervous. I want this. I really do.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They stayed in on Saturday, snuggling together on the couch and marathoned _The Magicians_. Kent nestled into the crook of Alexei’s arm. Everything was organized, or at least the things that they had gotten done. Alexei had thrown together an itinerary with a layout of their plans and emailed it over to Georgia, along with the contact information of the Wedding planner and information on the venue the’d picked. The rest would be dressing, and Kent felt better about that already. He had not had a real chance to appreciate how organized Alexei could be of his skills at social media. He was in charge of putting together the Falconer’s channel vids for a reason.

“You like show, Kenny?” 

“Yeah, Alyosha, I like it.” He grinned, and hid his face against his fiance’s chest. “Just glad you are here.” 

“Glad to be here too, Kenny.” 

“Wish you didn’t have to leave.” Kent crawled up into Alexei’s lap, and his face. His lips rested on the pulse point, and sucked a bruise there, hiding the smile on his face. He shouldn’t do that. He knew he shouldn't.

“There will be chirping because of that,” Tater said.

“Do you mind?”

“No, Котенок. I don’t mind. I am adoring your love bites,” Alexei chuckled, eyelids crinkling at the edges. It made Kent’s heart flutter.

Fuck. He really was in love.

“You are a little shit, I swear.” Kent glared.

“Classy, Котенок. Classy.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sunday creeped us too soon, and before Kent knew it they were headed back to the airport. He drove Alexei to the airport, and diligently ignored the way his eyes stung as he watched his fiance walk into the terminal.

He wasn’t sure how many times he could take this.

He put on a brave face. He wasn’t going to break down in the airport. No way in hell.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Monday came too soon, and Kent found himself breezing through off-ice training that morning. He was glad once he arrived back home, and reading for his afternoon nap. The evening skate would come too soon. Not that he would ever complain about ice time.

“Hey, Mr. Parson,” The doorman waved him down. “This arrived this afternoon.” 

Kent took the package, and nodded. Generally Marcus, Kent’s personal assistant would have bring up any packages that were expected, and any other mail was forwarded through a post office box. Normally Marcus stayed out of his hair, organized his calendar as needed, and most importantly did not hover. If Kent needed something he called, and Marcus arranged it. This was odd though, and a bit worrying until he decided that the package was probably from Alexei.

He carried it upstairs, humming as he went up the elevator. The cats were waiting as he came inside, but acted skittish when he came near. He didn’t think much of it until he set the box on the counter and carefully opened it. He cut the tape away with a knife, and dropped it as he pulled the flaps away, revealing the inside. 

Kent was not one to scream, or panic, but he did then. There was blood, lots of blood inside, and a cat. A clearly dead cat. He backed away, but not before he read the the note inside, ‘Die Faggot’. He gasped, backing up till his back hit the wall, and slid down it. 

He hugged his legs to his chest, and hid his face against them. Marcus had said there had been letters, and there had been threats, but he thought that Marcus had just been exaggerating.

Clearly he had not been. Clearly not at all. 

Finally he rose on shaky feet and called Allison. He was never one to call PR unless it was an absolute emergency. He tried to talk, but his breath hitched.

“Kent? You okay? What happened?”

“T-there...there was a p-package waiting for me in the l-lobby. I took it upstairs, and oh my god there was a dead cat in it, and blood. Okay, god so much blood, and t-there was a note. M-marcus said there had been hate mail, but I didn’t---I didn’t think---what if it had b-been something else. Like a bomb. What if they---why----”

“Okay, just sit tight. Get away from it. Do you need me to come over? Have you called the police?”

“N-no.” He squeezed his eyes shut tight.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. You going to be okay?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine,” Kent whispered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He wasn’t fine though. Allison arrived, and he rose on wobbly feet to let her inside. The police weren’t far behind.

He ended up putting Kit and Spud in his bedroom, they were as freaked out as he was. Too many people, and the smell of death, well Kent could understand their distress. He wished he could hide under the bed with him, but instead he had to give a statement and let Allison fuss over him. He tried to protest as she called in some favors and called in security to watch over him. They were waiting outside the door, and if anything it made Kent feel trapped. 

He didn’t want a bodyguard. He just wanted his life to go back to normal, but every time he closed his eyes he saw the cat’s mangled body inside the box. 

He fished out his phone, and called Alexei. It was one in the morning in Providence, but Alexei picked up up on the second ring. 

“Котенок, what has happened?” Alexei’s voice came from the other end, this with sleep.

“I’m sorry, I just. I should have called you earlier.” Kent sniffed, and pulled a blanket around him. 

“Kenny? Are you hurt? Where are you?” 

“No. Not really. I guess. Someone left a package for me, and it had a dead cat in it. There was blood, and a note that said some horrible shit, and I’m just really scared, Xi. I’m so scared.” 

“Kenny...do you need me to come back. Or do you want to come here? I can book a flight.” 

“No, Xi. It’s fine. Allison arranged for some guys to watch the condo. They are outside if I need them, and you need to go to training. It’ll be fine. I guess. The police weren’t too optimistic about finding the person, I guess, but I’m safe enough. I just---I needed to hear your voice.” 

“I love you, Котенок.” 

“I love you too, Alexei. So much. I miss you already, and you were just here.”

Alexei sighed, a soft, wistful sound so unlike his usual boisterous attitude. “I am wishing I was too, Kenny. So much. Be careful, please.”

“I’m trying. I just...I didn’t realize the hate mail had gotten so bad. Marcus hadn’t said anything, really. Which is shit. I talked to him about it, and he had saved the letters and turned them over to the police. I think he thought he was just...I don’t know. He was so upset, and he’s really a good kid, Xi. I don’t want to fire him over something stupid like this.”

“Kenny, this is being very serious. Dangerous even. Maybe you should. Ask for more help.” 

“Don't Kenny me. Chances are they ill never find out who did it. The letter’s might keep coming, or another package. Hell. there could have been a bomb in the box.”

“Could have beens didn’t happen. Kenny, Котенок, please do not be dwelling. Please,” Alexei said on the other side of the line.

“Fuck, I”m trying, Xi. I’m really trying.” 

“I know you are,” Alexei said. “Is difficult know. I know it’s a long time to wait.”Won’t always be this way. Promise.”

“I needed to hear that.”

“Is what I’m here for, Kenny. I’m here for you.” 

Kent nodded even though he knew Alexei wouldn't see him, and finally found his voice. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me questions at [Dellessanna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dellessanna) on tumblr.


End file.
